


A Feeling All to New (For Both Me and You)

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of One and Two [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, sambucky bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a galaxy far far away...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: The Adventures of One and Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Feeling All to New (For Both Me and You)

**Author's Note:**

> first on the agenda: Star Wars au

When Sam first met James, the latter had a blaster held firmly against Sam’s temple, Sam didn’t sense anything (or anyone) approaching, everything was at peace. So yeah he was not only caught off guard when cool metal touched warm skin but he was pissed. 

“I can bring you in warm,” James had said once upon a time, the sound of him cocking the blaster echoed in the tense silence. “Or I can bring you in cold. The choice is yours.” And even though it went against everything the Jedi had once stood for, Sam wanted to fucking murder this guy, ignite his lightsaber and chop this good for nothing bounty hunter into bits (shut up, he knows its bad). From their first interaction all the way to their next, Sam would hate the bounty hunter with a passion.

So Sam could never understand why the force sang the way it did when their paths collided, almost as if fate weaved a gentle hand through them, having the attention span of a falcon when it came to every detail, as merciless as the winter solstice when choosing the fine shit storm they’d find themselves in, waiting with a child’s patience for the two to meet once again. 

And they would. They always did. 

As many might have guessed, the bounty didn’t go as James had planned, he thought the man would go peacefully or something, not fight back with tooth and nail (at least that’s what he tells anyone who asks). Then again, James would fight too if he was in the other’s situation; on the run and (assumedly) scared, moving from place to place because someone was always after your head. He almost felt bad for the guy… almost. Sam assessed the shit fest before him as he slowly stood to his full height, the man only a few inches taller than him, thankfully he didn’t know what Sam really was... who he really was. “Or,” Sam suggested, his voice calm with a gentle undertone of a command. “We go our separate ways and you destroy the tracking fob.” there’s something behind his voice, something that… something that James can’t figure out. 

“Go… our separate ways.” James echoes, the words Sam had spoken played on a loop in his mind, he holsters his blaster, clicking the safety back on. 

“Don’t forget about the tracking fob, break it into bits.” Sam reminds, slowly backing away, grabbing his small bag as he did so, a satisfied smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. He watches as James nods, snickers when the bounty hunter throws the tracking fob onto the ground and stomps on it, crushing it with the heel of his boot. It was times like these when sam was glad he talked his master into teaching him Jedi mind tricks, times like these he’s glad he was actually patient enough to learn them. 

“I almost feel bad for you,” he laughs, deciding to “borrow” James’s speeder. “Almost.”

When James finally regains hold of his mind he quickly takes into note how both his target and his speeder are missing. _Poof! Gone!_ Vanished into thin fucking air. The broken tracking fob really tips him over the edge, the bounty hunter is seeing red the millisecond his brain supplies that not only did the target escape but the bastard stole his speeder and destroyed his tracking fob.

“Fuck!”

\--

The second time Sam meets James, Sam’s playing a game of cat and mouse with some icky storm troopers, and to his… _delight_ James is too. The man slips into an abandoned house, peering out the window to see if he had lost the troopers, he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that he did. Jerking suddenly when he finally senses the presence of another. Wait he recognizes this presence… he can’t recall from where though-

“Get the hell out,” ah yes, that’s where he recognizes the presence from. “There’s only room in here for one-” James pauses, mouth opened in shock as his eyes meet Sam’s. The bounty hunter pulls out his blaster before he can fully collect the sight laid out before him. Sam shrugs, he should have seen that coming, taking into account stealing the other’s speeder and all. 

“Let’s talk about this.” Sam raises his hands, cautiously walking closer to James, he lowers his bag to the floor and sits on the dusty sofa. “You can kill me, hand me in, whatever in the morning, but right now I’m going to sleep.” he stretches, joints popping and eyes slipping shut as he does so. The familiar sound of a blaster cocking makes Sam open his eyes back up, he peers up at James. The bounty hunter hasn’t moved from where he stood, blaster in hand and aimed firmly at Sam’s head. “You know there’s still a bounty on your head, right? Went up a whole 200 credits almost two rotations ago,” he informs, still not bothering to lower his blaster. “The hell did you do to make the empire hate you so much?” Sam shrugs, knowing exactly why the empire wants him. “Could be a multitude of reasons, but you can’t hand me in and you know it.” Sam rests his hands behind his head, cocky grin glued onto his face. 

“Why the hell can’t I?” 

“Because they’re lookin’ for you too, you wouldn’t be hiding if they weren’t.”

Damn was he right, the empire had really been cracking down on different bounty hunting guilds lately and James’s most… recent events have managed to piss off everyone. He lowers his blaster, plops down onto the dusty loveseat adjacent to the equally dusty sofa, there really was no point in turning Sam in. “Besides,” Sam’s voice rises over the silence. “Neither of us can get off this rock, troops have it on lockdown-” 

“They must really want you.” James chuckles.

“It’s not about me, dumbass, it’s about a group of rebels that’s been runnin’ ‘round. You know the one.” Sam watches as James slowly nods as if he still isn’t sure he’s picking up what Sam is putting down. So he explains further, “Call themselves the Ghost crew? Have an alleged Jedi amongst their ranks? Even a Lasat? Any of this ringing a bell?” James laughs and shakes his head. “To hell with that, everyone knows the Jedi were wiped and a Lasat? That’s hilarious!” 

Sam grits his teeth, wanting more than ever to out his lightsaber just to wipe that stupid grin off the bounty hunter’s face. If he was still a youngling his master would have chewed him a new one. If his master was still alive, he’d get chewed out. 

The rest of the night goes on in silence, Sam’s laid out on the sofa, James somehow finding comfort on the loveseat. Both men are too on edge to sleep, afraid that one will murder the other in his sleep. James breaks the silence first, “What’s your name?” he can hear the other’s eye roll in his sigh. “There’s a bounty on my head isn’t there? You know my name.” the response is bitter and bitchy and Sam grimaces at the feeling it leaves in the pit of his stomach. 

“My name is James and if I had friends they’d call me Bucky.” 

Sam feels his cheeks rise in a smile, _Bucky_ , he thinks, _is such a stupid name._ But he likes the way it sounds, likes to think of how smoothly it would roll off his tongue if he were to say it aloud. 

“Wilson. Samuel Wilson. If I had friends they’d call me Sam” _You have friends Wilson, and they do call you Sam. Stop being weird._

The force harmonized beautifully with that moment, too, and Sam still can’t understand why.

\--

Fate still kept her nose in their business, poking and prodding when she felt it be necessary. After their fifth run in James could say with zero doubt, that he was, in fact, head over heels for Sam. It was a stupid crush at first, something James could have easily nipped in the bud but he couldn’t, the need to be near Sam was stupid strong and fucked over any and all reason the ex bounty hunter had. 

“Samuel wait up!” He called out after one of their many run-ins, he jogs to catch up to Sam, flashing the other a quick smile. “Stupid question, feel free to turn me down, but- but do you wanna come with me? As a member of the crew, I mean. Well, there technically isn’t a crew, it’s just me but-” Sam’s laugh cuts through James’s nervous ramble. “Just promise that you won't kill me and we have a deal.”

Sam knows this is a stupid idea, knows Tony would (and will when he catches wind of this) kill him if he found out.

 _“What if he turns you in? Then what Sam? What if you slip up and give the locations of the undocumented Jedi Temples? What if you give them the names of the younglings? Peter? Morgan? Harley? The others? It’s too dangerous.”_ the man had said a lifetime ago when he finally caught wind of it.

“I promise I will not try to kill you.” James’s smile is bright and Sam can feel the familiar tug in his chest as he smiles back. 

“Then I guess you’ve just earned a new crew member.”

There the force goes again and Sam knows deep down what it means.

\--

“Now tell me, James, where are you hiding the Jedi? Hm?” the female inquisitor purrs, dragging her nail down James’s cheek, a cool smile on her lips. James jerks away from her touch, face set in a scowl. “Piss off lady, we both know the Jedi were wiped out, now if you’d kindly-” James is cut short by the sound of a lightsaber igniting, his blue eyes going wide as the tip of the red, glowing sword levels with his nose. The female inquisitor tuts under her breath, “Where is the Jedi?” she asks slowly, her patience dwindling by the second. She sighs when James still doesn’t answer, she extinguishes her saber. 

“Where is Samuel Wilson, James?”

James’s breath catches in his throat, fear, and anxiety and something like betrayal swirls deep inside him. “Your emotions betray you, Mister Barnes.” she cackles, backing away but not leaving James’s bubble. “You were the Winter Soldier, once upon a time, the most feared bounty hunter in both the inner and outer rim. How does that make you feel? Knowing that you’ve lost your reputation as most feared because of him?” she drops her voice to a whisper, trying to get into the man’s head. “How does that make you feel?” she pokes and prods at him, trying and failing to crack him. “Wasn’t your friend killed by a Jedi? What was his name? Steve right?” she smiles when James’s eyes flash something sad. “Killed during the Clone Wars right?” 

James’s eyes well with tears, steel-blue eyes flickering behind the woman for a second, he inhales sharply. “He’s in town,” James says, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hands. The inquisitor smiles and pats James on the cheek, “Good boy.” she muses as she makes her leave. 

Sam only hops down from the vent when he hears the hatch close, he looks at James with sad eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” is the first thing that James says after several painful seconds. Sam opens his mouth to respond but James cuts him off. “Don’t bullshit me either, Wilson! Why didn’t you tell me?” they stare at each other for a minute, the only sound was James’s heavy breathing. “I was going to, really I was, but… it’s a secret that- it holds a- you weren’t _there_ James. When it all came crashing down, masters and padawans being shot down, having to go into hiding, wondering if the people that had become your family made it out alive… it left a gap, James.” Sam says, his voice cracking, he wipes at his eyes but keeps going. “I thought I’d never see another force sensitive creature again and… and then I did, children James, mini little bundles of force and joy a-a-a-and potential… I can’t watch innocent kids die, not again.” he finishes, tears falling freely, he curses under his breath and wipes at them. 

James doesn’t say anything, not a word, instead, he wipes at his own misty eyes and leaves the Jedi. “We need to get out of here before that psycho comes back,” he says, taking the latter to the cockpit. Sam follows, taking a quick second to compose himself. By the time Sam climbs the latter James is already hitting in hyperspace coordinates, double-checking to make sure the woman didn’t slip a tracker on board (or off). Sam doesn’t keep track of time from then, just knows things have changed when the scenery changes from the planet’s sky to the vastness of space, and finally to the blurry blue of hyperspace. James is the first to break the silence, spinning his seat so he’s facing Sam. “Tell me about them, the kids.” a flutter flutters intensely inside James when Sam’s blank face breaks into a fond smile. “Well there’s Peter and if he’s the second coming of Tony then Harley must be the third and Morgan the fourth.” Sam laughs, remembering when the three almost blew up their old hideout because they wanted to see what would happen if you tried to shoot a kyber crystal. “Then there’s Miles, the kid can’t do a Jedi mind trick to save his life, but he has a good head on his shoulders, knows when to listen. The force is weird with him.” Sam shrugs. He goes to talk more but James cuts him off to ask a question. “Someone once told me that Jedi can sense things… what did you sense when you first met me?”

Its a stupid question but _fuck_ does Sam’s heart flutter.

“I, personally, wanted to kill you but the force… it- I- well- it was something I had never felt before… I didn’t know what to call it.”

James raises an eyebrow, “Have you figured out what to call it?” he smirks, stands when Sam does. “I have actually,” what he does next is quick but gentle, risky, but Sam knows better. The kiss is sweet and telling, James’s hands snake around Sam’s waist, pulling him in closer. They pull apart for air, dumb smiles on their faces.

“You didn’t tell me what you called it, Sam.” 

“I don’t think I need to, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised I actually did this one first, I was actually trying to avoid this on but here we are. Anyway! Thanks for reading! Drop a Kudo, comment, yell at me on Tumblr at wntrfalcon :))


End file.
